


Intoxicated

by ElatedFangirl



Series: ElatedFangirl's stories for B.A.P Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the summer sun, he kept staring. It didn't bother him though. It never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> A copy from my account in AFF because I'm putting the stories (which was supposedly for BAP Bingo Challenge) together

He was staring. He was staring from down the road and with the summer sun shining high above them, he saw him clearly. No, he did not hide his stares. He stared bluntly, but it didn’t bother him.  
  
\---  
  
His lips crashed against chapped ones. He sucked them until they were swollen, but even after that, he continued sucking and nipping on the other’s bottom lip.

“What’s your name?” the other managed to ask as they broke off for a breath. He did not answer him. He kissed him and he kept doing that. He let his hands crawl on either sides of the other’s body and cupped his hips when they reached there.

“You have no name?” the other asked again. He didn’t offer an answer; instead, he busied his lips on the other’s neck. There was something about the other’s taste that was so addicting. Maybe his sweat? Whatever it was, he found it so addicting. He needed more of it, or at least that was what his mind was telling him.

He sucked and kissed and licked on the other’s neck which caused the other to chuckle softly. When he lifted his gaze, he saw the other’s face painted with something in between a smirk and a smile.

“Eager huh?” the man in front of him pointed out. “But I refuse to be fucked by someone whose name I don’t know.” The man smiled sarcastically; sweet and slowly, he removed the other’s hold on his hips.

“Yongguk. The name’s Yongguk,” he finally said with a deep timbre, his voice ringing with urgency as he was afraid of losing his partner for the night.

The smile that painted the face of the man before Yongguk showed triumph as his gleaming teeth bared, cheeks bunching up with lines along them that only reminded Yongguk of a kitten. “Now that wasn’t so hard,” he inhaled and continued, “I thought I was going to lose a hot meat tonight.”

The man draped his arms on Yongguk and pushed him to the wall of the bathroom cubicle they were in. He kissed him and nipped on his bottom lip, pulling a strangled moan from Yongguk. He broke off for air, “Mine’s Daehyun by the way,” and without further ado, he kissed him again, rough, befitting of Yongguk’s strong appearance. Hands roamed bodies, lust filled lidded eyes and pants replaced slurping noises whenever lips broke off for air.

“Daehyun isn’t it?” Yongguk’s deep voice echoed through the bathroom walls.

The man before him only nodded, mouth still open as he gasped for air. Yongguk caught the man’s right hand and dragged him out of the cubicle, muttering about how he couldn’t take it anymore and how they needed to get home.  
  
They were barely out of Yongguk’s car when their lips once again found one another. Yongguk, impatient, clamped his hands on the shorter man’s thighs and lifted him up and Daehyun immediately wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist and his hands around his neck.

When they miraculously were able to open the great hindrance that was the door, Yongguk slammed the shorter man against the wall and heard a sound so good as Daehyun let out a high pitched moan when his back made contact with the coldness of the wall.

He kissed him. He allowed himself to smell him, taste him and be addicted to him. Yongguk had been with many girls and boys altogether, but only this time got so addicted to his partner’s taste and smell. There was something about Daehyun so intoxicating.

He pushed the shorter man harder against the wall as he ravished on his neck, collarbone and lips, claiming every bare skin his. He touched the man’s sides and felt him squirm against him. He sucked hard on the skin in between his neck and shoulder, satisfyingly leaving a mark.

Even just this once. Even just tonight, he wanted to claim Daehyun his. He wanted to mark him to remind him he had been Yongguk’s even just for once.

He groaned and pulled the hems of the denim button up Daehyun was wearing out of the grey jeans it was tucked in. When it finally was let loose, he scrambled his hands up to start unbuttoning the cloth.

He kissed the center of his chest when he successfully opened the shirt. He kissed and sucked, leaving the man a new mark. He panted satisfyingly when he saw the mark blossom. All the while Daehyun was only squirming and panting, his hand holding himself up on Yongguk’s shoulders as his legs were still wrapped around the other’s waist.

Daehyun then removed one of his hands on Yongguk’s shoulder and held his chin to force him to look up. The words that Yongguk heard from Daehyun had him lose control.  
“Fuck me,” Daehyun’s voice was painfully seductive that Yongguk clamped his hands on Daehyun’s sides and carried him to the room they were supposed to be long before.

Yongguk kicked open the door of his bedroom, took a few steps and threw Daehyun harshly on his king-sized bed. He hurriedly took off the leather jacket he clad himself in, took off his black cotton t-shirt and ripped his jeans right after doing so. When he kneeled on the edge of the bed, he smirked when he found Daehyun rid of all his pieces of clothing and reached for the boxers Yongguk was yet to remove off of himself.

“Excited?” his deep voice was deeper than normal because of lust. Daehyun only fidgeted and focused on having him naked. “Do you want me inside you that much?” he asked wantonly just for the sake of teasing.

Daehyun’s face lifted up and his lust-filled eyes looked at him straight, “I want you. Now.”

Yongguk was known to be a self-composed person. He could stop himself from doing things no matter how hard that was for him. His self-discipline was well known to his colleagues and even to his past partners. But ever since hat night, Yongguk’s self-discipline had been crumbling and falling piece by piece. There was something about Daehyun he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it made him lose control.

He held Daehyun’s shoulders and pushed him on the bed. He reached for the bedside table and took a bottle and a packet from its drawer. When he returned to his place in between Daehyun’s spread out legs, he stroked himself until he was hard enough. When he finally was, he wasted no time in putting on a condom and lubing himself.  
“Prep or raw?” he asked before going further.

Daehyun seemed to ponder upon this, but answered rather quickly, “Prep me a bit then take me,” his voice dripped off of eagerness.

Yongguk only nodded and lubed his fingers. Though it was true that he would have liked to take Daehyun raw and feel his warmth hug on his crotch as soon as possible, he did not want to hurt him. Many of his partners either commended or complained about how big he was and he didn’t want Daehyun bleeding, seeing how cute his entrance was.

He slowly pushed one finger in, the warmness already sending sensations down his manhood. He added another finger and slowly scissored their way in. He pushed them in and pulled them but not fully out. He kept doing this until he finally settled into a rhythm. He heard Daehyun mewl on every push and pull he did. He moaned out so loud when Yongguk finally hit the bundled nerves after trying to find it for a while now. Daehyun was then rutting himself againts Yongguk’s fingers while moaning, making Yongguk hotter than he already was. With the excitement that crawled from his stomach to his crotch, he decided on finally taking the shorter man.

He removed his fingers out of the man with a swift pull and leaned in to devour his lips once again. “I will love you tonight.” Yongguk, voice seductively low, murmured, as he slowly pushed himself into Daehyun’s inviting warmth.

Daehyun was grunting in pain as tears fell from his eyes when Yongguk entered him. “Fuck you’re too—“ He wasn’t able to finish himself as Yongguk captured his lips and plunged his tongue inside his mouth.

Yongguk nipped on Daehyun’s bottom lip when he was fully seated inside Daehyun. A satisfying groan escaped his lips as he steadied himself, gathering all self-control he could muster to prevent his hips from rutting against the man. He steadied his hips and gave ample time for Daehyun to adjust.

“You’re too huge.” Daehyun grunted when they broke off the kiss.

“I know,” Yongguk only answered and proceeded to nip on the other man’s earlobe then down to his neck, all the while his hips remained unmoving. When Daehyun squirmed below him as he murmured about how Yongguk was an airhead for being all proud of his huge crotch, Yongguk unlatched his lips from the man’s neck smirked and airily said, “Well, that’s something I should be proud of right?”

He pulled out ever so slightly and pushed his crotch in again, causing Daehyun to make a sound in between a moan and a grunt. He repeated the action and Daehyun did the same. He repeated it again until he came up with a rhythm. Daehyun’s in-between-a-moan-and-a-grunt sound steadied into mewls. To every pull and push of Yongguk’s hips, Daehyun responded and so not too long after, he clamped one of his hands on his mouth, trying his best to muffle the obscene noises that were escaping him.

Yongguk’s hands dug on the bed on either side of Daehyun’s head as his pace increased and along this, Daehyun’s mewls became moans of Yongguk’s name which he gave up muffling long before. He tried to meet Yongguk’s hips with his own as he wrapped his arms around Yongguk’s neck and pulled him down to latch his lips on his.

Their kiss was open-mouthed as Daehyun wasn’t able to keep his moans in and Yongguk his groans. Their tongues tangled with each other as Yongguk kept thrusting himself into the other. The once gentle pushes now became hard pounds, their skins making obscene skin slapping noises.

“You’re intoxicating,” Yongguk spoke his mind, voice lustfully low as he whispered against Daehyun’s lips. He withdrew a bit to give some space between them and when he looked at the man below him, he held his breath.

Daehyun was a moaning mess; his breaths were but pants as he struggled to keep the pleasure he was feeling from showing too much on his face. His eyes closed and mouth gaped open, unable to cry out the sensations that wandered his body. His forehead was hugged by a thin sheet of sweat. His lips, red and fuller than normal, were swollen from Yongguk’s hard kisses ever since they were at the bar and his chest flushed pink.

The creaking noise of the bed signified the intense act happening above it, its posts hitting the wall with every thrust of Yongguk’s hips. He kept on pounding himself on Daehyun and Daehyun kept moaning his name like a mantra. His nails dug deep on Yongguk’s back whenever he felt the pleasure was too much.

A soft gasp left Daehyun’s mouth when Yongguk lifted him up to sit on him. “Go on,” he urged him. He went in for his earlobe and whispered hotly, “Bounce on me.”

Reflex took over Daehyun. Yes, it must have been reflex, for when he did start bouncing, which was by the way a quick response to Yongguk’s whisper; he let out a soft gasp. He kept bouncing anyway. The groans that escaped Yogguk’s lips were immediate and continuous. He rutted his hips up to meet Daehyun’s. The latter had his mouth open and head back, exposing his flushed neck to Yongguk. Yongguk took the liberty to lick a stripe up, causing a low moan to escape the shorter man’s lips.

He kept rutting against the bouncing Daehyun and before long, Daehyun’s pace increased as he muttered, “I’m almost there!” His erection between both of their bodies was being stimulated by Yongguk’s hard abdominal muscles as it rubbed on them whenever he bounced. It kept rubbing and when Daehyun’s hips stilled, he shot his load on both their stomachs.  
Yongguk grabbed hold of Daehyun’s sides when the last string of his load was out. He kept Daehyun steady and rutted himself up against him, riding the rest of Daehyun’s orgasm and himself to his own. Daehyun was moaning his name a little too loudly now, overwhelmed by the over-stimulation. His hands were a firm grip on Yongguk’s shoulders.  
Yongguk groaned Daehyun’s name as he came, shooting his load inside the rubber that wrapped his cock. He hugged the man before him, kissed his lips and pushed him gently to the bed. He pulled out, took a tissue to clean them up and pulled the blanket over them when he joined him.

As Daehyun’s eyelids began to fall, he whispered to him softly, “Sleep Daehyunie. Sleep,” and Daehyun did so.

Yongguk woke up to warm breaths against his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw the sleeping face of Daehyun, cheek squished on his chest, eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly and his full, still-swollen lips parted. He could feel his body heat on his side, his arm a loose wrap on his waist and his legs tangled with his underneath the blanket.

He stroked his cheek and touched the mole under his eye. He smiled to himself, thinking about how this man, even after making love to him, still intoxicated him. There was just something about his smell, his taste, his touch, his everything that caught Yongguk. It was more than just what his eyes could see. It was all of him – his body, his soul – and so his mind told him that he was getting addicted to Daehyun. He smiled at this thought and kept staring at the sleeping man beside him, the breaths against his chest easing him, ridding him of all his worries even just temporarily.  
  
\---  
  
The man kept staring from down the road. Under the summer sun, he kept staring. It didn’t bother him though. It never did. When a smile painted on the staring man’s face, a smile painted his own as well.

Keep staring. _You are mine anyway. And I am yours._


End file.
